My Roommate My Soulmate
by flameshine
Summary: "Aku mencintai mu Byun Baekhyun" Taeyeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung baekhyun. "Aku sangat berharap berita perihal hubungan kalian yang terkuak ini akan memperbaiki keadaan finansial perusahaan kita" "...aku jadi berfikir kalo baek egois" "... Apa tak cukup Chanyeol saja bagi mu!" Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya "/ CHANBAEK/ YAOI /WARNING INSIDE!


_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"My Roommate My Soulmate"

Author : FlameShine

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And Other

Rate: Ini M lagi *nyengir kuda* NC Scene pemirsaaa :D

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Lenght : Oneshoot dengan sequel terpisah(?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Story belong to me. And NC scene belong to Park Shi La aka Sheila :D ( Thankyou nak, sudah membuatkan NC scene nya *emuuaachh)

A/N : Anyeonghaseyo Yu Imnida~ Kembali lagi bertemu dengan author yang sok yess nulis ff baru~ padahal ff lama belum di kelarin wkwkwks. Yu pengen ingat kan. Yu ga bermaksud kembali menggungkit masalah-yang sebenernya ga penting dibahas- baekhyun dan kty itu. Tapi ini demi kelancaran cerita *yeah. ff ini tercipta karena hasil Chat yu di bbm bareng Syifa Nurqolbiah :* yang nangis gegara yu kasih link FMV chanbaek cupcupcup cipaa uljima~ (sebenernya yu juga nangis sih._.) FMV itu juga jadi sumber inspirasi yu dalam menulis ff ini.

Setelah di baca mohon di review yah. Yu sangat mengharapkan ketikan jari manis kalian dikotak review^^

**WARNING!**

TYPO sangat sangat bertebaran! ( mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena saya tidak sempat edit T_T)

YAOI/BL . MATURE CONTENT. NC SCENE.

NO BASH! . NO FLAME! DLDR!

Bukan bacaan untuk yang mengaku masih polos!

Summary :

"Aku mencintai mu Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun takut. Takut semua orang Yang menyayangi nya pergi setelah semuanya terjadi nanti. "Aku sangat sangat berharap berita perihal hubungan kalian yang terkuak ini akan memperbaiki keadaan finansial perusahaan kita" "...aku jadi berfikir kalo baek egois" "... Apa tak cukup Chanyeol saja bagi mu?!" Dan satu hal yang paling Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkan nya. ""Aku mencintai mu. Sampai seisi dunia pun meninggalkan mu. aku tetap akan di samping mu. mencintaimu selamanya."

Happy Reading^^

Incheon Airport

Juni 2014

Baekhyun terlihat cemberut memajukan bibir bawah nya beberapa centimeter. ia dan member exo lain nya sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara incheon. Jari jemari nya masih sibuk menyentuh layar handphone berwarna putih itu.

'Heuh mereka ini selalu saja memojok kan ku!' baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Ia sedang membuka salah satu situs web fanbase terbesar. Situs web itu adalah Chanbaek Internasional Club, biasa nya para Chanbaek shipper menyebut nya _CIC. _Ya. Baekhyun jelas mengetahui ada nya situs web itu. Berawal dari acara fansign, Ia bertemu dengan seorang fangirl dengan dandanan yang memakai semua atribut 'berbau' diri nya dan chanyeol.

"Oppa aku fans berat tetap chanyeol oppa idola nomer satu ku!" ucap nya ceria ketika menghampiri baekhyun di depan deretan meja panjang.

"Tapi aku ini fans nomer 1 chanbaek loh! kau tau chanbaek kan oppa?" baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum, tetap sambil menandatangani beberapa photo di album. ia tau apa itu chanbaek atau baekyeol bahkan sejak awal debut exo.

"Oppa kau simpan ini yah,kau akan melihat betapa banyak nya orang di dunia ini yang mencintai kebersamaan kalian!" Ucap gadis itu sambil menyelipkan sebuah kertas di telapak tangan baekhyun. lalu tersenyum bahagia kemudian dia beralih pada sosok di sebelah baekhyun,Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, hanya dengan sekali melihat baekhyun sudah bisa menghapal nya. kemudian buru buru memasukan lipatan kertas itu kedalam saku.

"Baek,Kau membaca komentar netizen lagi?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu si mungil.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia tidak menyadari chanyeol sudah ada disamping nya karena mengingat kejadian di acara fansign beberapa tahun yg lalu itu.

"Ah hanya iseng yeollie,lagian aku harus berlatih untuk ini bukan? dan aku harus mulai terbiasa,tiba saatnya nanti aku akan mendapat kan komentar yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini" baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

Ekspresi chanyeol berubah sendu. "Jangan terlalu di fikirkan baek, sebenci apapun mereka nanti, seberapa banyak orang yang meninggalkan mu karena hal itu. yang terpenting adalah aku akan tetap bersama mu, di samping mu, melindungi mu, memberikan segalanya yang kau mau baek, apapun! walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku. semuanya. Everything for you" Ucap chanyeol tersenyum lembut. tangan nya menggenggam tangan mungil itu. lalu mendekatkan wajah nya kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersikap waspada, kemudian ia meraih handbag milik jongdae yang berada dikursi sebelah nya.

Pletak!

ia menggeplak handbag tersebut tepat di wajah chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau idiot!?" pekik baekhyun dengan suara tertahan.

"kisseu,tadi kan aku sudah sangat romantis baek,kalau berakhir dengan ciuman pasti akan beribu kali lebih romantis! tapi kau malah menggagalkan nya!" chanyeol memajukan bibir nya. cemberut.

"Ini di bandara bodoh! kalau ada yang memotret nya bagaimana? !"

Chanyeol yg sudah cemberut makin memajukan bibirnya sekian centi.

"Ini kan ruang tunggu tertutup baek! tidak ada fans,tidak ada camera, tidak ada fansite! "

baekhyun sweetdrop mendengar ucapan sitelinga lebar ini.

"Tapi di sini banyak orang,Pabbo! ada SM staff dan petugas bandara!

"ya ya ya aku paham princess-ku ini hanya mau berbuat mesum ketika di kamar saja. hanya ada diri nya dan seorang pangeran tampan bernama park Chanyeol"

"Berhenti membual! kau membuat ku ingin muntah"

"Benarkan saja ucapan ku!" balas chanyeol terkesan angkuh

"Memang nya siapa yang mendesah lebih kencang saat kita berbuat mesum eoh? siapa yang memohon agar pangeran chanyeol terus melakukan perbuatan mesum nya hingga pagi menjelang? siapa Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun?" bisik chanyeol seductive tepat di telinga baekhyun

"Kau ini!" geram baekhyun. detik berikut nya ia meluncur kan serangan berupa cubitan semut ke pinggang chanyeol.

"Bwahahahahaha yak! ya. ya hentikan byun baekhyun" tawa chanyeol menggelegar ke seisi ruangan~

"Kenapa malah tertawa? aku mencubit mu bodoh!"

"Ini nama nya mencubit?! aku gelian baek, kau menggelitik ku tau!"

"AW,! AKH baek! ADUH DUH DUH sakitt bab-y aaaaa"

"Ahahahaha rasakan! ini baru nama nya cubitan cinta,!" kini gantian baekhyun yang tertawa.

Orang orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh pada baekhyun dan chanyeol ketika mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan chanyeol,sebagian dari mereka sudah paham akan kelakuan pasangan happy virus itu. selebih nya lagi para petugas bandara yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Baekhyun masih gencar mencubiti chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari cubitan baekkhyun

GREP!

Chanyeol memeluk erat baekhyun dari samping. Lalu membisik kan kalimat

"Aku mencintai mu byun baekhyun." tepat setelah kalimat itu terucapkan tiba tiba ia mencium pipi baekhyun. tidak terlalu kentara karena kalau di lihat mereka seperti sedang berbisik.

Tapi si mesum park chanyeol memang nekat! baekhyun terkejut bukan main. ini di depan umum! Ia melayangkan sebuah cubitan, dan chanyeol kembali meringis, namun akhir nya ia berhasil melarikan diri.

Ia menuju kearah kai.

"Kai~ah liat lah fans nomer satu mu ini di sakiti"

melihat kai tidak merespon dirinya, chanyeol beralih mengadu pada kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi seberang bersama Areum noona.

"Kyung~ sakiitt" kyungsoo hanya mengelus sekilas bagian pinggang chanyeol.

"Hyung awas! aku ingin duduk!"

"Kursi lain kan bisa, tuh masih sangat banyak kursi kosong"

"tidak! aku ingin disini disamping kyungsoo hyung,sudah pergi sana! jangan kekanakan bermanjaan dengan hyung-ku!" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun memandang sedih kearah mereka yg cukup jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Ia terdiam setiap kali chanyeol melontarkan kalimat cinta. Baekhyun tak mampu membalas. Karena ia takut jika membalas kalimat itu akan menyakiti banyak orang, terutama chanyeol sendiri.

Baekhyun pernah menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka, apa itu 'Chanbaek' dan chanyeol hanya menjawab

"tentu saja kita Soulmate baek! No.1 Soulmate. Chanbaek? CHANyeol dan BAEKhyun. Itu artinya Aku dan Kau"

Ntah perasaan apa yang dirasakan baekhyun sekarang~ perasaan nya berubah kecewa mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang bernada santai. Seperti nya hal yang di pertanyakan baekhyun bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi chanyeol. terlihat dari cara chanyeol menjawab. seperti tidak begitu berarti bagi chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti arti soulmate sesungguhnya, apakah itu bisa di sebut sebagai pasangan kekasih? pasangan hidup? pasangan sehati?

Ntah lah, baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa defenisi soulmate yang chanyeol maksud.

Setiap kali chanyeol mengucap kan kalimat cinta pada nya, terasa menyakitkan.

Drrrttt drrtttt ddrrrrrt

Tiba tiba handphone baekhyun bergetar. menandakan ada pesan masuk

Setelah tau siapa pelaku pengirim pesan, ekspresi baekhyun langsung berubah malas.

"Cih~ kekasih sok perhatian" baekhyun mencibir.

lalu jari jemari nya dengan cepat mengetik balasan pesan untuk seseorang yang ntah berada dimana.

Ya! Ini juga alasan kenapa ia tak mampu lagi membalas ucapan cinta chanyeol. Dia melibat kan banyak perasaan dalam situasi ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya berat. Posisinya benar benar sulit.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak semobil dengan chanyeol, ntah mengapa ia malah terjebak bersama orang orang seperti ini di dalam mobil. orang orang yang di maksud baekhyun adalah tao, yang kini sedang tertidur lelap dengan mulut yg sedikit terbuka. di sebelah nya ada chen yang tertidur di bahu xiumin. Xiumin hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa suara. member tertua ini memang tidak banyak bicara.

lalu di jok paling belakang ada lay yang tertidur di bahu jaehyuk hyung, manager mereka. oh rupa nya kepala sang healing sudah beralih ke bahu suho. seperti nya suho lebih suka lay tidur di bahu nya ketimbang di bahu sang manager.

"Aiiihhhsss membosan kan! ini semua gara gara kau hyung! kenapa malah menarik ku untuk untuk semobil dengan mu! tau begitu aku langsung saja lari kemobil putih bersama chanyeol" baekhyun menatap seunghwan sebal

"yayaya aku tau kau tak bisa pisah dengan soulmate mu itu-_-, karena aku tau mobil yang aku kendarai akan seperti ini keadaan nya maka dari itu aku mengajak mu ikut bersama ku baek, supaya tidak sepi~ ayo bernyanyi!" seru seunghwan semangat

"Shirreo! kau tak liat mereka hyung? pada tidur semua! yang ada aku kena sembur membuat keributan! eeiiihhh tidak asyik ! tidak ada chanyeol" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya

"Aku Main Handphone saja, kalau kau tetap mau bernyanyi~ bernyayi dalam hati saja hyung!" baekhyun memasang headset lalu tenggelam dalam dunia nya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari membaca komentar netizen' yang tertunda di bandara tadi. Ia sempat membaca beberapa komentar.

'Ini kan fanbase Chanbaek shipper kenapa masih ada saja netter bermulut pedas yang mengomentari ku? bukan kah fanbase ini teruntuk yg menyukai ku dan chanyeol?! ' gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun membaca kolom komentar sebuah video yang di upload salah seorang fans yang memiliki nama akun ByunLyan.

Bahkan ia tak memutar video itu.

Jari jari lentik nya langsung mengarah pada kotak komentar ketika melihat Top post web tersebut. dan video ini yang menjadi teratas.

Dan akhir nya baekhyun penasaran ingin melihat isi video yang berhasil membuat sekian banyak orang mengomentari sikap nya.

Detik pertama video itu terputar , alunan intro sebuah lagu sedih lah yang mengawalinya.

Video itu menampilkan kebersamaan mereka sejak awal debut hingga sekarang. Mulai dari foto hingga moment moment yang terekam oleh camera.

Di pertengahan video membuat baekhyun mengerti mengapa ia di komentari. Lagu sedih yang mengiringi video juga semakin menambah emosional orang yang menonton nya. Video itu bukan berisi moment kesedihan mereka. Tapi berisi moment manis dan indah yang di ciptakan chanyeol. Senyum dan tawa chanyeol saat sedang bersama baekhyun. terkadang di selingi dengan moment kecemburuan.

Tapi video ini terkesan menyakitkan. dan baekhyun bisa merasakan itu

**Kim Mi Cha** : Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ByunLand-ssi membuat video yang penuh emosional begini. Aku jadi meragu kan perasaan baek pada chan :'( melihat video ini membuat ku ingin menangis.

Chanbaek-L : Baek tidak pernah terlihat berprilaku memberi perhatian pada chanyeol. itu lah mengapa chanyeol terlihat sungguh menyedihkan sekarang ini.

**Park Shi la** : aku tau kenapa ini menyedihkan. ini karena chanyeol selalu terlihat memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang sepenuh nya pada baek namun baek tak pernah membalas.

**Jung Hana** : Ouh aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yg chanyeol rasakan ketika baek memeluk kris dengan mesra begitu, baek terlihat kejam!

**Lightfire** : aku sebenernya sangat menyukai chanbaek tapi jujur saja, aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan, baek terlihat senang dengan perhatian yg yeol berikan. tapi dia bersikap biasa saja, mungkin bisa di bilang cuek. aku ga suka baek bersikap seperti itu! bahkan aku melihat baek sangat cemburu ketika chan memeluk tao. aku jadi berfikir kalo baek egois. Ia tak senang chan dekat dengan yang lain tapi dia sendiri bisa sesuka hati melakukan skinship dengan siapapun!

**Hanniehunnie** : yap aku setuju dengan lightfire-ssi! aku heran pada baekhyun, ia mencari perhatian pada semua orang! apa ia tak sadar chanyeol sudah memberinya begitu banyak kasih sayang?! Sangat Banyak! dan baek bersikap apa? seakan tak peduli. heeuh aku juga tak suka baek dipasangkan dengan yang lain! Apa itu KRISBAEK? KAIBAEK? CHENBAEK! AKU MOHON MENJAUHLAH DARI CHEN! DIA ITU MILIK URI XIUXIU *ooh my chenmin feels^_^* DAN YANG PALING AKU BENCI ADALAH HUNBAEK! KAU TAU BAEKHYUN?! SEHUN HANYA BOLEH DI PASANGKAN DENGAN LUHAN! JANGAN MENEMPELI SEHUN-KU SEDEKAT ITU! AKU TAK SUKA.!

Baekhyun melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat komentar ini.

**Jung Hyun Kyo** : NE! NEO JEONGMAL PABOYA BAEKHYUN-AH! NAN JINJA MIWOYEO! Kau menyia nyiakan kasih sayang chanyeol. dan bisakah kau berhenti membuat kami para chanbaek shipper tersakiti ketika melihat moment super mesra mu bersama yg lain? Apa tak cukup Chanyeol saja bagi mu?!

Oke! Sekarang rasa nya ribuan jarum tertancap di hati nya. kalimat terakhir itu benar benar menusuk.

kenapa makin lama komentar ini isi nya semakin pedas.

**Kwon Woo Mi** : Heuh sangat menyebalkan! ini juga yg selama ini aku kesalkan atas sikap baekhyun! Aku kesal gara gara dia terlalu dekat sama sehun, dia engga mikir apa ya kalau udah punya yeol ? Dia nemplok sama seme sana sini se akan akan dia itu uke murahan yg bisa di pake di mana aja -_-

ketika membaca komentar diatas, baekhyun langsung meringis, kata kata 'murahan' menohok perasaan nya

'apa aku benar benar terlihat murahan?yang benar saja!' rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

**Han sojin**: Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu, Rasa nya tidak rela jika pada akhir nya perhatian dan semua yang di berikan chanyeol hanya sia sia.

**YoonHee** : Aku kasihan pada chanyeol. bagaimana yah jika suatu saat nanti baek bersama orang lain?

Pasti itu sangat mengecewakan kita semua sebagai chanbaek shipper. Tak bisa terbayangkan oleh ku! Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi! Aku yakin Baekhyun tak akan pernah menyakiti perasaan kita sebagai fans yang mencintai nya. Baekhyun juga tak akan mengecewakan kita lebih dari ini. Keep believe in chanbaek guys:*

Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi membaca komentar selanjut nya setelah membaca komentar dari seseorang yg bernama yoonhee

'Kalian akan pasti membenci ku beribu kali lipat setelah semua nya nanti terjadi. Aku akan menyakiti kalian,Aku akan mengecewakan kalian.' Baekhyun menarik nafas nya dalam.

Ia memiringkan badan nya menghadap kejendela samping. Ia tak ingin seungwhan,hyung kesayangan nya itu melihat dirinya mengeluarkan liquid yang sudah mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Benar bukan? baekhyun telah melibat kan banyak perasaan. jutaan bahkan mungkin milyaran orang.

Ia tau, baekhyun sadar selama ini tidak mampu memberikan apa yang telah chanyeol berikan sebagai balasan nya.

Baekhyun ingin, fans nya tau betapa sebenar nya ia sangat sangat menyayangi chanyeol. Betapa ia terlalu bergantung pada pria bermarga park itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan nya. karena ada banyak perasaan yang harus ia jaga. karena ia juga tak mau menyakiti, terutama pada seseorang.

* * *

Seoul, 18 Juni 2014

"Aku harap hubungan kalian benar benar bisa terlihat serius di mata fans!"

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan komentar mereka! Aku dengar sebagian besar dari mereka apalagi SONE sangat senang melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku juga sudah melihat video SMtown waktu itu. Kalian terlihat saling menyukai,Apalagi dirimu taeyeon, kau seperti nya bahagia bila di dekat. baekhyun"

Pria setengah baya itu lalu bangkit dari duduk nya sedangkan Wanita yang di sebutkan namanya tadi, hanya mampu tersenyum lalu menunduk kan kepala.

"Aku sangat sangat berharap berita perihal hubungan kalian yang terkuak ini akan memperbaiki keadaan finansial perusahaan kita"

"Maaf sajangnim, tapi apa ini tidak akan berpengaruh buruk pada fans exo? aku hanya takut mereka meninggalkan exo." baekhyun kembali sedih mengingat akan bagaimana reaksi fans nya ketika mendengar ini semua.

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu ditakutkan baekhyun! kalau pun mereka meninggalkan exo? Aku punya seribu satu cara membuat mereka kembali menyukai hal yang sangat mudah bagiku!" Ucap Kim youngmin dengan nada sombong.

Baekhyun tak mampu berbicara lagi.

"Ok! semua sudah bisa di jalan kan esok pagi. Kita tinggal tunggu bagaimana selanjutnya." youngmin tersenyum menyeringai penuh arti.

"dan...~ Aku tak mau tau! Kalian harus terlihat serasi! Oh iya, kau tau kan foto apa yang harus kau upload untuk nanti malam kan kim taeyeon? buatlah kalimat foto itu terlihat seperti kode untuk hubungan kalian. Persis seperti yang aku perintahkan selama ini. Kau mengerti?!"

"Ya aku mengerti sajangnim" ucap taeyeon lalu tersenyum.

"kalian boleh keluar sekarang"

Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan CEO agensi tempat mereka bernaung. Para petinggi memang punya kendali untuk mengatur semua nya.

"Noona ingin aku antar ?"

"tidak usah baek~ Aku akan menemani tiffany untuk menemui nikchun, Bukan kah member exo yang lain masih latihan? Kau lanjutkan saja latihan mu.

Taeyeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung baekhyun. seakan bisa membaca fikiran baekhyun 'untuk apa menemani seseorang yang ingin berkencan'

"Hahaha tiffany yang meminta ku untuk menemani nya, Yah dia bilang aku harus belajar pada nya bagaimana cara menemui kekasih secara diam diam" Taeyeon memberi wink dan tersenyum centil,berniat menggoda baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu baek~ Anyeong"

Setelah kepergian taeyeon, baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Situasi Ini sungguh berat untuk EXO. terutama diri nya.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Hyung, Bantu aku~" baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Hanya 2 buah semangka, kau sudah telihat kesusahan! ckss ternyata tidak muka saja yang muka yeoja~ tenaga mu juga tenaga yeoja baek~ angkat sendiri! yeoja asli saja mampu mengangkat itu!"

"aisssh kau menyebalkan!" baekhyun melangkah menuju mobil.

"Manager macam apa kau ini? senang melihat artis nya menderita! sudah sana! kembali jadi manager nya super junior saja!" baekhyun menatap sengit kearah seungwhan.

"eeiihhh uri princess merajuk, Pantas saja fanboy mu banyak baek, sudah cantik, imut, senyum menawan, body sexy(?), lengan mulus tanpa otot, kulit putih bersih, bibir mungil, persis seperti yeoja! ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan mu. satu satu nya fakta kalau kau itu namja adalah sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan mu"

Pletak!

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala seunghwan menggunakan album EXO yang ada di dashboard. Bekhyun satu satunya member yang berani melalukan hal seperti ini pada seungwhan. mengingat mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat seperti adik kakak.

"Dasar Maniak! Kau mendeskripsikan ku dengan sangat detail, jangan jangan kau diam diam menyukai ku ya hyung? iiiiyyy~" baekhyun menatap seunghwan curiga lalu bergidik ngeri.

Seunghwan menatap tajam baekhyun.

"Kyaaa chanyeolieeee selamat kan akuuu~ aku tak ingin di nodai" baekhyun menjerit heboh.

Plak!

kini gantian, seungwhan yang memukul baekhyun.

"Tak usah teriak bodoh! kau berlebihan sekali. Aku ini masih doyan dada montok ya!" Ucap seunghwan sengit. Lalu menginjak pedal gas kemudian meluncur menuju lokasi syuting roommate,demi mengantarkan adik kesayangan nya ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya mendengar ucapan frontal seunghwan.

"Dasar pervert!"

* * *

Baekhyun di terima dengan hangat oleh keluarga besar 'roommate'. Tingkah menggemas kan nya terlihat sangat natural. Membuat Soo Hyun dan Sora takjub melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak anak.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak canggung, ia cepat membaur dengan semua member rommate. ditambah lagi dengan ada chanyeol di samping dirinya, membuat ia semakin merasakan kenyamanan berada di tengah tengah mereka semua.

Chanyeol sendiri berusaha membuat suasana semenyenangkan mungkin. sampai sampai harus bertingkah konyol agar baekhyun dapat menunjukan 'kemampuan' nya mengendalikan cahaya di hadapan semua member. Ntah sadar atau tidak sejak awal dia selalu melakukan skinship kepada baekhyun. seperti hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan di belakang camera.

Aura baekhyun benar benar berbeda malam ini. membuat chanyeol semakin susah menahan diri.

Dan itu terekam oleh camera. bagaimana cara chanyeol menatap dalam pada baekhyun saat mereka menunjuk kan dance untuk lagu overdose. Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin memakan baekhyun saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, di salah satu part dance, baekhyun membusung kan dada nya, hal itu membuat nipple nya tercetak jelas di balik kaus berwarna abu abu yang baekhyun kenakan.

Glek!

Chanyeol benar benar harus menahan diri! Rumah ini penuh dengan puluhan camera. dan ia tak ingin video mesum nya di upload lalu mendapatkan hanya dalam waktu lima menit setelah video itu tersebar. oke itu berlebihan,Park Chanyeol.

Member roomate sudah kembali ke kamar masing masing. Ini sudah malam dan waktu nya tidur. Tapi chanyeol dan seho masih saja bercanda.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang dikamar seho, Ia sudah berganti pakaian.

(Anggap saja adegan ini tidak terekam/tidak di tayangkan demi kelangsungan fanfict ini)

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan disetiap kamar member. dan sesi curhat baekhyun-seho untuk scene terakhir di episode roomate kali ini juga sudah berakhir.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa tidur kalau masih ada cahaya,bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun berbisik pelan pada seho.

"Tutup saja gorden nya rapat rapat sampai tidak ada cahaya yg masuk baek dan matikan semua lampu. Hyung sudah sangat mengantuk " gumam seho lirih.

Lalu baekhyun melalukan yg di suruh seho tadi. Kini keadaan kamar sudah gelap gulita.

Baekhyun bergelung di dalam selimut. menoleh kekanan, ia mendapati seho sudah mendengkur. menanda kan ia sudah sangat nyenyak.

Baekhyun menatap langit langit kamar. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

Ia takut. Takut semua orang yg menyayangi nya pergi. dan memikikan itu membuat nya tak bisa tidur.

baekhyun meraih selimut lalu menutup nya hingga ke kepala.

ia memain kan handphone nya di balik selimut.

Ntah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap handphone itu, tapi ia terlihat sangat asyik memainkan nya hingga tak sadar sudah bermain lebih dari sejam.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan baekhyun masih belum terlelap.

Ia menyibak kan selimut, lalu bangkit berjalan ke arah toilet dengan sangat pelan pelan~ takut seho terganggu.

Baekhyun mencuci muka nya di westafel. lalu mengacak acak rambut nya. hingga ujung ujung rambut itu basah.

Ia frustasi. Tak pernah terbayangkan akan menyulitkan ini keadaan nya.

kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada sisi westafel. lalu memandang wajah sayu bercampur stress dari pantulan cermin di hadapan nya. Baekhyun butuh sosok chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

Sementara itu,

Chanyeol terlihat buru buru turun dari atas ranjang. Ia menuju ketoilet namun terlihat ragu mengingat pintu kamar mandi nya rusak. bagaimana kalau ia sedang buang air lalu mendadak shin eomma masuk?! itu akan sangat tidak sopan.

Lalu tanpa pikir lagi ia beralih ke kamar seho. Tepat setelah menutup pintu kamar chanyeol berbisik lirih

"Hyuuungghh akuu pinjaam toiletnya yaahh~

CLEKEK!

chanyeol buru buru mengunci pintu toilet. Berlari menuju kloset. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran baekhyun yang sedang terkejut di depan westafel. ia melewati baekhyun begitu saja.

"Ahhh lega nya~ besok aku harus memperbaiki pintunya. repot sekali harus menggunakan kamar tetangga." omel chanyeol. ia berjalan menuju westafel hendak mencuci tangan.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget melihat sosok di depan nya.

"Kkaaa kkau baekhyun?"

baekhyun menyergit heran melihat chanyeol tergagap.

"iya ini aku!"

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? aku tadi mengunci pintu nya. Kau bukan makhluk gaib kan? kalau kau benar benar baekhyun? kenapa kau bisa menembus pintu kamar mandi? "Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ingat! ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Aku lebih dulu masuk sebelum kau Dobi Idiot!"

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mu"

"Kau saja yang main nyelonong masuk!"

"Siapa suruh tak mengunci pintunya! aku kira tak ada siapa siapa didalam. Aku fikir kau sedang bergelung di balik selimut mu!"

"Itu guling ku yg kututupi dengan selimut. Aku tidak bisa tidur yeol~" rengek baekhyun dengan manja

"Kenapa eum?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Besok pagi-"

"Tak ada yg perlu di khawatirkan baek~ semua akan baik baik saja. Masih akan ada aku di samping mu menjaga dan melindungi mu baek~"

"aku takut yeol"

"Aku yang akan menghilangkan ketakutan mu~ okay? semua akan baik baik saja. Percaya padaku?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam

"eum" baekhyun mengangguk. hati nya lega sekarang.

"Aku mencintai mu. Sampai seisi dunia pun meninggalkan mu. aku tetap akan di samping mu. mencintaimu selamanya."

Chanyeol mendekat kan wajah nya pada wajah baekhyun lalu memiringkan nya. meraup bibir merah alami milik baekhyun.

Dan kedua bibir itu pun menyatu. Lembut dan hangat itu lah yg kedua nya rasakan.

Baekhyun mulai melumat perlahan secara lembut bibir atas chanyeol.

chanyeol sempat kaget. baekhyun mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka kali ini. Lalu ia melepas kan tautan itu.

ia mengeluarkan smirk andalan nya.

kedua nya saling memandang penuh cinta serta tersenyum satu sama lain.

Kini gantian, chanyeol yang melumat bibir bawah baekhyun. menyesap lembut belahan bibir sosok mungil di hadapan nya ini.

Baekhyun kembali meraih bibir chanyeol dan memiringkan wajah nya ketika bibir kedua nya kembali bertaut.

Ia membuka mulut ketika chanyeol mengajak bertarung lidah.

mereka berciuman penuh gairah.

berbagi saliva dan saling mengeksplor rongga hangat masing masing

kedua nya juga bergantian memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sesekali menghirup sedikit oxygen.

tanpa sadar chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lalu menduduk kan nya di pinggir sisi westafel (seperti westafel yang ada di mall)

Ciuman penuh gairah itu belum terlepas yang ada malah semakin menuntut dan emosional.

Chanyeol merasa baekhyun agresif dalam ciuman mereka kali ini.

Ntah lah mungkin si mungil ini terlalu merindukan jerapah nya seakan takut esok tak akan dapat lagi mengecap manisnya bibir park dobi-nya itu Atau ia merindukan sentuhan dalam seperti ini,sudah cukup lama karena sujujur nya mereka hanya pernah melakukan nya sekali. Itu pun karena sebuah accident.

Baekhyun seperti tersengat ribuan volt saat tangan chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam kaos yang ia gunakan. telapak tangan lembut itu merambat mengusap usap punggung nya. Baekhyun melengguh merasakan sensasi sengatan yg ia rasakan. lalu mengalung kan kedua tanyan nya pada leher chanyeol. menuntut agar ciuman penuh gairah tersebut semakin dalam.

Perlahan lahan Chanyeol menarik kaos itu keatas lalu melepaskan nya,

ia kembali meraih bibir baekhyun lalu merapatkan tubuh nya memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. memberi rangsangan pada setiap inchi tubuh mulus si mungil.

Ia mengusapkan jari jemari nya pada dua buah tonjolan didada baekhyun yg sejak tadi menggoda ketika menari overdose.

"aahhh yeeolllhh" ciuman itu terlepas karena baekhyun mendadak mendesah. Chanyeol beralih pada leher jenjang milik baekhyun. Menyesap hingga membuat baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi di titik sensitifnya.

"Jja ahh Jangaan tinggal kan bekas yeollhh akan terlihat nantinya"

lalu bibir Chanyeol menuju bahu baekhyun. menggigit kecil bahu itu

bibir nya kian turun menyapu setiap permukaan kulit baekhyun.

Mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan bekas disini. Bukan kah baekhyun hanya melarang nya di bagian leher? bibir nya kembali mengusap di sekitar dada baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekas tapi tidak terlalu jelas.

sedangkan tangan nya sibuk membuka pakaian baekhyun yang tersisa.

"Chaanhhhh oouuhh" baekhyun masih berusaha menahan volume suara nya. setelah tak ada yg tersisa pada tubuh baekhyun. chanyeol perlahan turun. ia melebarkan kaki baekhyun.

"Haii mungil~ sudah lama tak bertemu" Ucap chanyeol dengan lucu sambil mengusap menggunakan kedua tangan nya. perlahan menaik turun kan dengan ritme pelan.

Sentuhan tangan chanyeol membuat baekhyun melayang.

"Yeol lebih ceppaaat" gila! ya baekhyun gila karena sentuhan menakjubkan dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengerti, kembali menggunakan bibir nya. meraup hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan.

memaju mundurkan dengan ritme yang konstan. dan sesekali menghisap nya dengan kuat

"Aaahhh yeeouullllhhhh hhh kau-hh"

desah baekhyun frustasi. ia ingin cepat selesai. karena kenikmatan yang chanyeol beri memang membuat nya tersiksa hingga ke ubun ubun.

"aaahhh aaahh ouuuhh jiinjaa hhh"

Chanyeol berusaha mempercepat.

"Yeo yeollhhh pleaseee hhhh aah"

"Chanyeolliieehh akuu- AAKKHHH"

baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi dan akhir nya meledak.

Baekhyun terengah engah dengan pandangan sayu penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit, ia meringis,karena bagian bawah nya terasa sakit.

Lalu wajah nya berbinar bahagia melihat wajah sayu baekhyun yg terengah engah berusaha menghirup oksigen banyak banyak. Sexy dan menggoda.

Baekhyun sedang bertumpu pada kedua tangan nya. lalu mendongak kan kepala. masih menikmati sisa sisa klimaks nya tadi.

"Kau curang!" ucap nya garang

"Kenapa masih berpakaian lengkap begitu eoh? kau tak merasa sesak?" Baekhyun turun dari westafel. mengalungkan tangan kanan nya ke leher chanyeol.

"Kau tak kasian menyiksa dia yang di bawah sini" ucap baekhyun nakal sambil meremas milik chanyeol yg masih terlapisi pakaian.

"baek~ Aahh"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Lepaskan untuk ku babyy~?" seru chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat. melaksanakan perintah chanyeol.

"Whoaaaaa" baekhyun bergumam takjub.

lalu pendangan nya beralih pada chanyeol. ia tiba tiba cemberut.

"Ini pasti akan terasa lebih sakit dibanding pertama kali"

"Tak apa~ aku tak akan menyakiti mu sayang. Aku akan bersikap sama seperti pertama kali kita melakukannya? bisa kita mulai?"

baekhyun memulai dengan melakukan apa yg chanyeol lakukan pada nya tadi.

"Aah!~ sudah baek~"

Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala koala lalu menghimpitnya ketembok

"Aku tak ingin sambil berdiri! tak akan nyaman!"

"Tapi kalau duduk di kloset dan kau di atas, itu jauh lebih sakit baek di banding yang pertama kali."

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbaring? di lantai? ohh lebih baik tidak usah saja kalau harus berbaring dilantai sedingin itu" baekhyun ngambek

ckckck masih sempat berdebat disaat seperti ini.

"oke oke oke~ tapi ingat jangan menjerit! gigit saja bahu ku untuk meredam suara mu. mengerti ?"

baekhyun mengangguk lalu chanyeol segera duduk di kloset.

"Ahhh hh" desah baekhyun ketika ujung junior chanyeol menyentuh pintu gua hangat nya.

"Pell ahh lan hhh yeol"

"tenang baek ini akan sedikit lembut" tangan kiri chanyeol mengambil sabun cair di samping wastafel lalu menuangkannya pada tangan dan menggosokkannya pada juniornya dan lubang baekhyun, tak lupa junior imut baekhyun di gosoknya perlahan dengan sabun cair tersebut.

"langsung saja baek .eummmm"

" akhhkk ahh yeol ini teras ahhhh a lembut emmm ahh yeol"

"bergeraklah baek" perintah chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan chanyeol dengan tangan kiri chanyeol menarik narik junior baekhyun yg terlumuri sabun dengan lembut

"hhhh yeol inihh ahh sungguh nikmat ahhhh"

"benar argh ahh baek,,lebih cepat baek"

"eummmm di situh yoll ahh eummm" desahnya tertahan serasa tersentuh berkali lipat, mungkin efek dari sabun cair, dengan junior yg diurut lembut dan lubangnya tidak terasa sakit malah nikmat yg sangat.

"Aakkhh oouh Chanyeoliee moree!" Baekhyun menjerit.

"Baek hhh jangan kerass kerassh ahh hhh kaau bisa membangunkan seho hyuunghh"

Perlu di ketahui,saat ini Seho sedang tertidur sangat lelap. Menjerit sekencang apapun tak akan mampu membangunkan nya.

"Euumm ahh baek" chanyeol ikut menggerakan badan dan membuat baekhyun serasa tak di dunia lagi,melainkan di langit ketujuh "yeolllh eumm ahhh aku akhh"

"tahan baek kita bersamahhh"

"yeolhh jangan di tutup ahh" ya chanyeol dengan nakalnya menutup lubang pada junior baekhyun "sebentarhhh akh lagi baek"

chanyeol kini menambah kecepatannya begitupun baekhyun karna sudah tidak tahan lagi, chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun menjadi menungging dan ia menumbuknya dari belakang.

"ahhh ahh ahh eummm"desah chanyeol dengan kecepatan yg menggila "akhhh eummmm yolll pelll ahh an ahhh eummm"

"YEOLLLLLLLL/BAEKKKKK AHHHHHH"

" hah hah hah hah "

nafas mereka terdengar memburu .kini chanyeol kembali duduk di kloset dengan baekhyun di atasnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepala nya di ceruk leher chanyeol.

Ia lelah , matanya terasa sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Tidur lah~" chanyeol menepuk nepuk pelan bahu baekhyun~ membuat baekhyun semakin ingin tertidur. tapi ia tidak boleh tidur sekarang. ia sudah memasang alarm. kebersamaan mereka di program roommate akan segera berakhir.

"Tidak yeol, setelah ini aku harus pergi"

-Pergi menemui kekasih ku- sambung baekhyun didalam hati.

Mendengar kata 'pergi' dari mulut baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu penuh perasaan. Ia tak ingin baekhyun pergi. Ia tak ingin esok pagi baekhyun akan menjadi cercaan semua orang. Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin membawa lari baekhyun ke pulau tak berpenghuni. lalu bersembunyi di dalam goa. Tapi apa daya nya. Ia dan baekhyun hanya boneka bernyawa yang akan dimain kan oleh pemegang kendali.

"Baek?-"

"Mianhae yeollie~ aku harus pergi sebentar lag-"

Ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya.

Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir yang menjadi candu untuk nya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan chanyeol. mengingat sudah cukup lama mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi. Bagaimana jika seho kebelet lalu menggedor pintu kamar mandi?! Tamat lah riwayat nya.

akhir nya bibir itu terlepas juga. namun chanyeol buru buru merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan. membenamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher baekhyun. menyesap aroma strawbery yg menguar dari sana.

"Aku merindukan mu baek~"

"Heii dobi! kita bertemu setiap hari! Hya~ ku mohon mengerti chanyeol" nada bicara baekhyun berubah sendu

"Aku mengerti baek. aku satu satu nya orang didunia ini yg mengerti dirimu."

"Yeol~ hiks" baekhyun tiba tiba terisak

"Berjanji lah pada ku apa pun yg akan terjadi esok dan seterus nya kau akan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun. akan tetap menjadi baekhyun-ku yang sama. Ku mohon jangan ada yang berubah setelah ini baek, aku mohon-" chanyeol kehilangan kata katanya. Rasanya ia tak ingin managernya membawa baekhyun pada penguasa kejam itu! tak rela orang yang teramat ia cintai ini dijadikan boneka permainan licik mereka! seakan tak memikirkan perasaan sakit yang akan ditanggung princess mungil nya setelah semua nya nanti terjadi.

"Aku berjanji! demi dirimu park chanyeol"

* * *

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap, Lalu merapikan rambut hitam nya yang terlihat berantakan.

Ntah mengapa ia masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Tidak seperti yang sebelum nya. Ia harus berjalan aneh selama hampir seminggu.

"Aku keluar lebih dulu yeol, lalu setelah aku bergelung di kasur beberapa saat baru kau keluar~ kau perkirakan saja waktunya"

"Nde Arraseo" chanyeol masih sibuk memakai pakaian nya.

"Baek-" Chanyeol menahan lengan baekhyun sebelum baek melangkah menuju pintu toilet.

Chuu~

Hanya sentuhan bibir bertemu bibir. tidak lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun. Jaljayo~" Ucap chanyeol tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

Ia teringat akan komentar para fans nya. Baekhyun tak pernah membalas. bahkan hanya ucapan,'Aku juga mencintai mu' sekali pun. dia benar benar terlihat kejam.

Baekhyun harus berusaha sekarang. berusaha membalas semua kasih sayang chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejam kan mata nya.

"Nado Chanyeollie" Ya hanya itu yang mampu ia keluarkan sembari tersenyum.

"Pergilah~"

Kemudian baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol di dalam toilet. dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti . ia membenam kan diri di balik selimut.

Kembali mengotak atik Handphone nya, setelah cukup lama Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah kaki, ia yakin pasti itu si tiang listrik. kemudian ia mendengar pintu kamar ditutup dengan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tanpa suara.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar nya.

baekyun kembali mengecek HP nya,

lalu bergumam pelan.

seperti nya ia memang harus menemui kekasih nya itu setelah syuting ini selesai.

ia melihat jam alarm handphone nya.

Masih Ada 45 menit lagi untuk menunggu alarm itu menyala. Akhirnya baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidur sebentar.

mata nya benar benar butuh untuk tertutup. tak lama kemudian ia sudah ke alam mimpi.

dan semoga saja mimpi baekhyun kali ini adalah mimpi indah. walaupun esok ia akan mengalami hari yang buruk.

Semoga Saja

-EXO-K-EXO-L-EXO-M-

Author Corner

(Author yang punya A/N atasbawah ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ)

Izinkan diriku untuk ngakak dulu ahahahahaha:D setelah baca nc buatan anak ku sheila alfiani hoho :*

Yu mempertanyakan perihal 'sabun cair'

So ini lah hasil percakapan ku dengan Writer NC Specialist *lirik sheila

'Sheilaaa itu apa PAKE SABUN? Demi luhaaaann!' dan dia menjawab

'itu teknik bercinta yg baru mak -' kurikulum 2013'

Sumpah ngakak abis=)) emang yah anak jaman sekarang update beginian nya pake kurikulum=D

Tapi emang TOP banget dah! si sheila (y) urusan begini dia ahlinya bwahahaha :D

(Abaikan!)

Ok gimana? Gaje abis kan? ahahaha

Bentar Lagi SMTown tuh -_- tapi kok ya pasangan itu engga resmi putus sih ya?

Gedeg sendiri liatnya,, apa lagi kalo ingat ingat mereka bakal sepanggung

AWAS AJA! kalo sampai mereka buat moment!

Tak suruh Chanbaek shipper korea timpukin mereka pake telor bebek(?)

biar kalo kena lemparr sakit nya kerasa *kepala udah berasap*

OK Ga papa kalii yee yu ngebacot bentar

mau ngucapin ucapan terima kasih

sama orang orang yang udah kasih semangat buat Yu :*

Buat Han Yuri eonni yang udah semangatin yu banget, karena yu awal nya ga jadi publish cerita ini karena cerita ini sudah mengalami rombakan sampai 3 kali! Alhasil yu udh hilang rasa buat ngepublish

tapi akhirnya yuri eonni ngajakin kolaborasi :D dan yang ini juga udah mengalami rombakan 2 kali jadi kalo di totalkan udah 5 kali revisi :'( rekor semenjak yu buat ff! dan dia request chanbaek rate M :P tuh udah yu buatin (ralat,sheila yang buatin) :D dan bagi yang ingin baca sequel nya, itu bakal di post di akun Han Yuri-MilkHunhan

Lalu makasih untuk ibu ketua *bow* ke my baby bebsdee a.k.a deestoria :* udah diijinin pake nama CIC :)

Terima kasih buat member CIC, Genk pisang pisangan :* Haii bananasss ^_^kalian penyemangat hidup *eaa

Oh iya bagi kalian Chanbaek-yang mengaku-Hard shipper(?) udah Join Chanbaek Project TLPinINA belom?

Yu udah looh tinggal nunggu kiriman feedback nya nyampe rumah nih~

kalau ada yang mau silah kan kunjungi twitter at(Chanbaek_IDClub) yah untuk detail lebih jelas

:)

So,Terima kasih Buat yang jadi cast berperan sebagai netter ada Ayuna, Sinta eonni, rima,syifa,sheila yang nama koreanya yu pinjem

dan untuk komentar

Kwoon Woo Mi a.k.a rima itu asli boo'

unek unek nya si rima wkwkwswkwk ngakak yee~ makasih loh ma:*

Untuk Jung hyun kyo, itu yu copas dari PM nya Syifa ㅋㅋㅋㅋ sorry cipa eonni ga bilang bilang:)

Oh iyaa

kaya nya seunghwan eksis beut yah ahaha

yu lagi kesengsem sama dia siiih abis cakep:*

Ok ff ini udah berasa kaya pemenang awards aja/\

Yang mau chat bareng Yu bisa Invite pin bb. pin nya ada di Chapter 1 ff yu Wedding Proposal In 22nd

Lets's be Friend!

Untuk ff itu yu janji update kalau udah kelar urusan kuliah~

soal nya yu lagi sibuk banget

Senin sampai jum'at full ngantor dari pagi ampe sore :'(

susah nyari waktu luang hiks.

Oh iya FFN emang rada aneh yah?

Yu post trus kirain itu typo, eh rupanya setelah 4 kali update cerita kaya nya ada beberapa kata terpotong sendiri setelah di post.. pas cek dokumen asli di words kalimat nya lengkap kok..heran deh

itu kenapa yah? :'(

Jadi kalau ada kata yang ilang harap dimaklumi ya, kali aja emang kepotong sama ffn nya

So setelah di baca yu pengen review'an nya loh~

mau sequel nya cepet update ga?

Makanya review nya musti yang banyak hehehehe :D

ok:) sampai ketemu di update'an selanjut nya~

Anyeong


End file.
